Heaven of Darkness
by Cleopatra4Yami
Summary: A demon takes a step further into the human world entering upon a night club. He leaves knowing humans are lowly creatures but one girl changes that for him. He find himself falling in love a bad way knowing that girl he loves is dieing


Heaven of Darkness

In the shadows lays a creature, awaited for his prey. Anyone who stupid enough to come through the dark alleyways at the darkest of night would either be is be slaughtered into tiny little pieces that you will not be able to tell who were the victim was or only body laying decaying two small hold on the neck of the victim.

The creature smirked at the sight of the drunken man who was thrown out the third eye club next to the alleyway, maybe because he couldn't keep his hands to himself. He stepped out of the darkness reviling a gothic young man dressed in black leather pants and coats with torn sleeves and nothing underneath, his spiky tri-coloured hair of red, black and blonde sets him out from other people. His crimson eyes seems to glow in the in the dark as if it was the only source of light.

The drunk seen the young man that was right in front of him yet he continued on being the silly drunk as he was, tripping over trash case and such, still carrying the half bottle in his hand he got from the club, "hey kid you want a drink, it's good for ya" he hiccupped but the man never replied, "Na, well ya have a name, kid?"

"Yami" he answered in his deep rich voice "but you wouldn't need to know that where your going" the man lashed out the to the drunk at supernatural speed and sank his fangs in neck of the man, sucking his red blood Yami longed crave for.

He dropped the man on the floor, unsatisfied with his blood. It tasted so bitter of alcohol and drugs, "So my friend would you want to feast tonight?" he asked turning around

A wolf cub appeared next to him, it was pure white as snow with a peach coloured nose and small developing teeth. It ran up to man, stiffed the man and started tearing him a part but instead of eating he was more like playing with his food. This of course was normal for a young pup. Yami would rather turn his victims to ash to save the trouble of people finding out about him then the demonic pup to leave trails of fresh meat, humans that may find out his secret but he let fly.

"Young Fang are you done? We must hurry and get out of sight." the pup looked at Yami and ran towards his side signifying he was done "Good" he picked up the young fang as he called him and walked out of the ally as nothing has happen.

As he turn to see neon lights that said 'Heaven of Darkness' that the drunken old man came out. Yami has always wondered why humans go in there for amusement yet he's been feeling odd presents from there "Young fang go back to warehouse and protect the box…ok" he released the pup from his grasp and put him down gently. Young fang ran towards the warehouse that was a couple of blocks away from the club.

He peaked in hearing the loud music that wake a whole city, heavy metal he assumed and notice a women dancing round a pole 'have human lost their minds…looks like it'

Yami slowly entered the club that was filled with men and women. He was disgusted the way women show off their bony bodies to seduce men like female demons. He looked round some more and sat on a nearby small table and ordered some red wine to substitute the sweet taste of crimson blood.

'It's not blood but it will do' he thought. He had to admit the music that was play was so clam and peaceful. He looked at the stage to see a young women beginning to dance, she looked…frightened as he gazed into her sea blue eyes.

The girl slowly started to move with music. She shifts her hips and used her hands to play around with pall as if it was real person; lifting her legs and wrapping it round it, swinging with such slow motion, her blonde golden hair trailing behind.

All the men in the club didn't seem satisfied with the young girl's performance, maybe because the others would strip but Yami was didn't mind he was just listening to the soft music and watching the girl dance. 'She's good I admit for a human…she seems different. She stands out from the others.'

The girl finished her dance and left the stage very quickly and the music turned back the hard-core rock once again. 'If this place is all it has to offer then I'm going' Yami got up from the chair looking behind him girl's started to drool. He just take no notice of it and went outside never wanting to go in there ever again.


End file.
